


Because Danny is allowed at least one minor freakout

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Danny is allowed at least one minor freakout

Danny slides out of bed and stumbles toward the bathroom, still half-asleep. The tile floor is cold on his bare feet, and the night breeze coming in through the small bathroom window chills him as he relieves himself. He hasn't bothered to turn on the light--Steve's bathroom is as familiar to him as his own. Only he's not usually standing in the bathroom naked. And he's never taken the path to the bathroom directly from Steve's bedroom, where Steve is still sleeping, under the soft white sheets. 

Also naked. 

It's a bit surreal, and more than a little terrifying. As Danny washes his hands and fumbles for the towel in the dark, he decides it's best that he leave. Right now. Because last night was a mistake. Steve is his partner, and his friend. And an adrenaline-addicted crazy man who jumps out of windows and across building rooftops and Danny has to draw the line somewhere. He needs to keep this one part of his life sane and safe and free from driving 90 miles an hour on curving mountain roads. 

Danny hangs the towel up, leans against the cold sink and scrubs a hand over his hair. He wonders what the hell he had been thinking. How he managed to let his guard down last night. He must have been too tired to think straight. On edge from another close call. Too many bad guys with big guns. Too much of that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach at seeing Steve in the line of fire. 

Thing was, he couldn't help himself last night. He had been arguing with Steve in the brightly lit kitchen, Steve standing a little too close, his hand, for some reason, lingering on the back of Danny's neck. It was the way Steve's eyes crinkled up as he smiled, moving in even closer and and at that moment kissing Steve seemed like the best idea ever and the next thing Danny knew they were naked in bed and Steve was making irresistible soft noises and Danny was embarrassingly eager to get his mouth on Steve's body and all that naked, inked skin and good lord, he had lost his mind, he had been full of frantic, desperate neediness and he's not sure how he's going to manage to put all of that aside. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to face Steve again. 

But this naked business between them was not going to happen again. Danny nods firmly to himself, decision made. He's going to leave. They will discuss it in the morning, when they were both fully (and safely) dressed. 

Only Danny's not sure where his clothes actually are. He thinks his shirt is in the kitchen, and his underwear might be under the bed, but he has no recollection of where his pants might be. Or his shoes and socks. He frowns, scratching his head. The socks were probably on the stairs somewhere. But even if he did risk seeking out his underwear from under the bed, there is no way he's driving home without his pants. Which had been shoved roughly past his hips and tossed--somewhere. 

He had been too busy groaning and pushing his cock into Steve's hand to notice.

Danny crosses his arms over his chest and shivers. His ass is getting cold, pressed up against the porcelain sink, there's cool air coming in through the open windows and Danny's knee aches, his back is sore and he's tired and cold and he really liked the way Steve nuzzled him afterwards, endearingly affectionate and happy. The way Steve had ruffled his hair, then laughed softly when Danny complained. 

The way Steve had held on tight, and okay, maybe Danny had held onto Steve just as tightly. 

Danny's cold, and he's tired, and there's a warm bed just across the hall, with a whole lot of warm, naked Steve to hold onto. Pushing the bathroom door open, Danny crosses over into the bedroom, the old floorboards creaking noisily under his feet. 

"Hey," Steve's voice is rusty with sleep but Danny can still hear the concern in it. 

"What?" Danny asks as he slides back under the covers. "I had to use the facilities."

Steve rolls onto his back and pulls Danny in. "Oh."

"Go back to sleep." Danny presses his lips to Steve's, then touches his hand to Steve's cheek, thumb stroking his skin. "You goof."

"Stay here," Steve murmurs, blinking at Danny in the darkness.

"Do I look like I'm going anywhere?" Danny asks gently, then kisses Steve again. 

Steve laughs, a low, rumbling sound and the constriction in Danny's chest begins to ease. He settles in against Steve's side, one arm draped across Steve's chest. 

Maybe this thing with Steve isn't quite so scary, after all.


End file.
